To determine the effect of a single oral administration of the PGE1 analog, Misoprostol, on mediator release and airway cell population changes caused by instilled allergen in sensitive atopic subjects and the effect of a single inhaled dose of the PGE2 compound, Prostin E2 on mediator release and airway cell population changes caused by instilled allergen in sensitive atopic subjects.